


Glitter Gang Shenanigans

by Dorepa



Series: Cover art for stories yet to be written [7]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Cover Art, Glitter, M/M, omg! I did it!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-23
Updated: 2015-10-23
Packaged: 2018-04-27 18:44:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5059852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dorepa/pseuds/Dorepa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is my first gift for someone. I found these crazy adventures very funny.... and how you can resist to the glitter? You can not do it! ;P</p>
            </blockquote>





	Glitter Gang Shenanigans

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ewebie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ewebie/gifts).



[](http://s337.photobucket.com/user/kikaPics/media/Sherlock/Glitter%20Gang%20Shenanigans%20by%20Ewebie%20cover_zps6ndbjqpv.gif.html)

Inspired by [Glitter Gang Shenanigans](http://archiveofourown.org/series/305745) by Ewebie

**Author's Note:**

> p.s. I'm not allergic to the cats! so Mr. Whiskersssss!  
> Every comment is welcome!


End file.
